Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional holder for screwdriver tips generally includes a chest 1 made from hard plastics that has a plurality of round cavities 2 to hold screwdriver tips 3. As the screwdriver tips 3 are made of metal and heavy, they are prone to drop out due to tilting during transportation and could result in hazardous conditions. To remedy this problem, some producers adopt a design by coupling the screwdriver tips 3 with the cavities 2 tightly. While such an approach can prevent the screwdriver tips 3 from slipping out, users have to take a greater effort to remove the screwdriver tips 3. Moreover, the plastic chest usually is made in a rectangular shape. It occupies a greater space and is not easy to carry.